Dragon Whisper
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: The great Night Fury has changed unexpectedly. Is it for the best or is it going to get him and Hiccup into more trouble than ever before? ON HOLD
1. Prologue: Moonlit Night

**Dragon Whisper  
><strong>Prologue: Moonlit Night

He couldn't take it, he couldn't take the pain. His body was shifting for the first time in years. He roared in pain. His body slimmed, his scales disappeared. He collapsed to the ground as his body made the final change. The cold ground felt nice against his sweaty body. His panting sounded the same as it always did. The light of the moon bathed him gently in dusty rays of glitter. He sighed; the only thing left to do now was wait until morning.

**To Be Continued…**

**Just to let u guys know; I'm putting all of my other stories on hold until I finish this one.**


	2. Unsteady Water

**Dragon Whisper**  
>ch1: Unsteady Water<p>

_Dear Journal,_

_Well it's been four months since Berk has become one with dragons. All of us, yes, including me, are still getting used to having dragons around. How are me and Astrid doing, you ask? We're just friends now. Astrid is helping Fishlegs and Ruffnut in training dragons. It's been going pretty well. Tuffnut and Snotlout are teaching riding lessons to young recruits. Me and Toothless? Inseparable as ever, which reminds me, Toothless is expecting me._

_-Hiccup_

Hiccup adjusted the basket on his back that was full of fish, all of Toothless' favorites. His green tunic wet with sweat, his brown fur vest serving as a cushion between his back and the basket. He was almost there, the place where he and Toothless became friends. There was a good size pool for Toothless to drink from, plenty of boulders for the Night Fury to perch on, one or two trees.

Toothless was a "downed" dragon; his tail was missing one of the fin like things that helped him change direction in the air. He walked into Toothless' hiding place through the entrance. He hopped down the boulders and landed on the grassy ground with a soft thud. "Hey Toothless, I brought you breakfast, I hope you're hungry." Hiccup sat the basket down and knocked it over with his foot, making the fish spill from the basket.

When Toothless didn't come to him Hiccup looked around for the Night Fury. "Toothless, Toothless where are you, bud?" Hiccup still didn't see the dragon anywhere. Hiccup spun around when he heard the water splash. He yelped with surprise when something broke through the glassy surface o the pool. A boy that looked about Hiccup's age walked to the shore. He had black hair; bangs hung in his face, his hair stopped just above his shoulder blades, out from the shoulder blade length hair ran a slim braid; it fell to the back of the boy's knees. His skin was fair and smooth. He was a little taller than Hiccup. The boy looked at Hiccup, from what Hiccup could tell he had thick eyelashes, but what caught his attention was his eyes; they were narrowed, they were an enchanting lime green the pupils like a cat's.

From the boy's back were black dragon wings, they were folded against his back. He opened his wings and flapped them, sending the water on them flying. He had a tail that was all too familiar to Hiccup, "Toothless, is that you?"

The boy was nude, but he didn't even seem to care. He began to walk over to Hiccup. He stopped dead in his tracks when Hiccup pulled out his dagger, the boy let a low guttural growl rip from his throat. Hiccup stopped what he was doing and looked at the boy. Hiccup threw the dagger away from himself. The boy continued to walk to Hiccup; he stopped at the basket and began to eat the fish as if he were starved. When he was done he sat down cross legged and looked at Hiccup with big puppy dog eyes. Hiccup slowly made his way up to the boy, he held out a hand.

The boy watched Hiccup, he purred gutturally when Hiccup ran a hand threw his smooth wet hair. "Oh yeah, you are definitely Toothless."

**To Be Continued…**

**If you want a better idea of what the boy looks like. Go to my homepage on my profile, go to the favs tab, the pic your looking for is the one titled: "Boy and his dragon" by celebrian13**


End file.
